new baratie
by mr.galau
Summary: kapal baru, baratie memasuki granline


**Disclaimare**

**Rebut One Piece dari' Eiichiro Oda!**

**Rated: T**

******Drama/Friendship**

**"NEW BARATIE"**

sehari telah berlalu sejak pertiwa kematian Shirohige!  
tak hanya dunia baru tapi grand line bahkan east blue pun gempar.

disebuah kapal berbentuk ikan yang restoran terapung!

"apa yang terjadi dengan bajingan cillik,sial itu?" ulas koki berkaki satu yang tengah membaca koran pagi.

"siapa yang kau maksud bos Zeff?"tanya orang yang bertubuh gimbal

"perty segera perbarui kapal kita akan menujuh grand line"seru Zeff

"apa tak terlalu bahaya membuka Restoran di laut grandline?"unjar pretty

"tak apa selama aku masih mempunyai kaki ini untuk bertarung tak akan ada yang berani mengacau"seru zeff

"bos bagaimana kalau kita buat pasukan pengaman?"unjar pretty

"untuk apa, apa kau meragukanku?"Keluh zeff

"bukan begitu granline adalah lautan dimana bajak laut 50 sampai 100jt beredar yang pasti libih kuat dari don kring"terang pretty

"oke, kalau begitu renopasi kapal ini dengan wajah bajingan cilik"seru zeff

"siap bos"

,

setengah tahun berlalu.  
Baratie pun sudah cukup terkenal digrandline.

disebuah kapal  
"ya ho ho ho, apa itu menejer?" tanya sebuah tengkorak yang tak lain adalah brook

"mana?"tanya balek menejer soul king dari suku tangan panjang

"tuh, kapal aneh berbentuk wajah dengan alis keriting"seru Brook menunjuk kapal baratie

"O'itu kapal restoran terapung yang dibuat oleh mantan bajak laut koki"jelas sang Menejer

"Ya ho ho ho!, menejer mari kita mampir kesana" ajak brook

"buat apa soul king kita kan mau mengadakan konser ke arabasta"ujar sang menejer

"saya hanya ingin melihat-lihat walau aku tak punya mata, ya ho ho ho"seru Brook

"baiklah kalau begitu.!"unjar menejer

menejer pun memerintakan para awaknya untuk ber'istirahat sebentar menujuh baratie.

"selamat datang, direstoran kami!" sapa seorang pelayan

"ya ho ho ho, sanji blackleg 77jt berry eks wakil menejer!" Brook membaca poster buron sanji

"apa kau mengenalnya soul king?"tanya sang menejer

"dia koki bajak laut topi jerami"ulas Brook

mendengar kata bajak laut topi jerami seketika semua pengunjung restoran tertujuh pada Brook lalu membuat ruangan restoran yang tadi hening.!

"ah ah ah. Bajak laut topi jerami sudah lama musna!"tawa seorang Berpakaian serba pink

"ya ho ho ho, tak semudah itu menyimpulkan mereka musna.!"seru Brook

"apa kau tak melihat surat kabar? sudah setengah tahun berlalu sejak pernyataan perangnya lewat surat kabar! Mereka malah mengilang?"jelas bajak laut tersebut

"ya ho ho ho. Mugiwara no Luffy tak hanya mempunyai Tekat D' tapi nakama yang mempercaya Luffy sang raja bajak laut masa depan !" Brook membantah penjelasan bajak laut tersebut sambil berdendang,

melihat tingkah Brook membuat bajak laut itu naik pitam

"Saya mince si hode pink mempunyai bounty 5,5 juta permalam dari keluarga bajak laut lele hunter tau Bahwa SHP sama hal dengan pendiri restoran terapung ini, sama2 bajak laut gagal...!"Unjarnya

"glabuk"  
Sebuah tendangan keras mendarat di wajah hode pink!

"jangan perna mengatakan bos kami gagal karna salah mewariskan mimpinnya kepada SHP terutama Sanji"guman pretty yang sejak tadi diam

"sepertinya lho mau di tusbol ya"seru mince tertawa sinis

"stop"seru zeff yang keluar dari dapur  
"jika kalian mau bertarung ke arena pertarungan sana, jangan rusak ruangan pengunjung"

Mince dan Pretty pun segera menujuh ruangan pertarungan dimana orang yang tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan kata, berkumpul

"siapa anda?" tanya zeff kepada brook yang terus menyanyi

"soul king, ya ho ho ho"Jawab brook

"kenapa kau begitu percaya kepada kru shp"zeff

"ayo kembali menujuh konser"seru Brook

sebelum meninggalkan baratie Brook berkata  
"tiga hari lagi SHP akan muncul dikoran pagi,bukan tapi dua tahun"

"HEY. Apa itu sebuah pesan?" tanya Zeff

"Ya ho ho ho" Brook hanya tertawa lalu meningalkan baratie

"ehm!" zeff hanya tersenyum mengingat koran lonceng 0x yang dibunyikan luffy

"disisi llain pertarungan hode pix dan pretty pun berlanjut

end


End file.
